


every second passing reminds me i'm not home

by pulisics



Series: troye sivan + seriker [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Homesickness, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving Away, Songfic, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: iker is lonely, too





	every second passing reminds me i'm not home

**Author's Note:**

> title from happy little pill by troye sivan

He was sitting on his balcony and looking down at the city that wasn't his. The stars didn't shine as bright as they did in Madrid. The streets weren't as crowded as Madrid's. His neighbours weren't noisy and didn't bang on his walls at 3am. The bakery down the street didn't have his favourite pastry and the cafe next to it wasn't as cosy as his favourite one in Madrid.

But still, Porto was beautiful. It had everything a person could ask for, but it didn't have _Sergio_. Sergio was _home_ , and home was in _Madrid_.

_"So, do you like it?" Iker asked the younger Spaniard as they roamed around the streets of Madrid. It was pretty early in the morning, but the streets were already crowded. People were rushing to their jobs, a couple of students were passing by, much slower than the middle aged people. Iker was pretty sure that they were already late anyway._

_On the other hand, Sergio and him have just finished their morning training, Sergio's first one for Real Madrid, and the coach assigned him to show the other boy around. They haven't talked that much, but Iker learnt that they lived pretty close, so that was a plus._

_"It's nice. The teammates could be better," the nineteen year old looked at Iker cheekily and the older one sent him a playful glare "but I like it very much."_

_"What about the city?" The dark haired Spaniard asked. He had a feeling that Sergio would like Madrid very much._

_"Well, Madrid is nice, I guess." Sergio sighed and looked at the sky. "It's beautiful, but it isn't home." He added quietly and Iker just looked at him sadly._

_Being born and raised at Madrid, he never had that problem. Madrid was his home, it was all he knew._

Iker never thought that his home would become a person, not a city. After 11 years, he finally understood the pain Sergio felt on the first day they met.

 

He was missing the childlike, hot headed mess that was Sergio Ramos. He missed all of his witty comments and pick up lines. He missed the other side of Sergio, too. Their hugs, his amazing advice, how he was always there for everybody and how he was always ready to carry and save the whole team. He missed how skilled Sergio was, in every aspect, his loyalty and his good nature. 

Iker also missed laying with Sergio after the tiring games and tracing all of his tattoos, their lazy kisses and late night cuddles. The way Sergio's eyes changed their shade, depending on his mood and the way Sergio's lips felt on his. 

Sergio was like a drug and Iker was completely addicted. Sergio was his happy little pill and all Iker wanted was for him to take him away, to take him home. 


End file.
